Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dolya Slate - Dolya Town
wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest releases "Epic Battle 3: Time Cave" and [https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/tag/2019Spring "2019 Spring Festival".] 'Sokoban Generally' is not a guide to the Sokoban levels with solutions to their puzzles, but only to the changes that exist in Sokoban levels of SPS-PD in comparison to Sprouted. Otiluke’s Sokoban Journal is renamed to Dolya Stale (i.e. Slate) and has many minor differences with Sprouted. It charges up to 1000, but it can be used even at 500+ charges to teleport to any Sokoban floor (in other words it can be used two times in succession, when it is fully charged at +1000 - the game gives a message when it is fully charged and not when it is ready for one use) . Its Sweet Home/Safe Room and Dolya Town/Dollyahaven pages are sold in the Prison and Caves shops for 1000 and 1500 gold each and are not dropped. Lastly, there is a minor bug that prevents its use, if the hero is stepping on a ladder tile. Dragon Cave and Vault floors have been removed from SPS-PD, so there are only 7 original Sokoban journal floors left but also 2 new are added: 4 puzzle floors (Sokoban 1,2, 3, 4), 3 “friendly” floors (Sweet Home - formerly Safe Room, Dolya Town - formerly Dolyahaven and Spring Festival Land - new page) and the First Final Battle floor (Energy Core - new page). The puzzle floors’ layout is identical with Sprouted but there are some major and minor differences, mostly in the texturing of the floors and in the available solutions for the puzzles. Scrolls of Magic Mapping but not Blue Buerries work in all the Sokoban floors. Potions of Mind Vision work in all Sokoban floors, even in the Energy Core battle. 'Sokoban Puzzles 1, 2, 3, 4 (Floors 51, 52, 53, 54) - Differences from Sprouted' Like Sprouted Sokoban puzzle 1, 2, 3, 4 pages are dropped by the mini-bosses of floors 5, 10, 15 and 20. The most important difference in solving Sokoban floors 1, 2, 3, 4 in SPS-PD is the availability of the jump shoes for all classes: many parts of each puzzle that would demand either a lot of sheep moving or a wand of flock in Sprouted, are instantly solved by jumping in SPS-PD (apart from the simplicity of this solution, its second advantage is that the wisdom protectors that spawn when a wand of flock is used are rather slow to defeat with physical attacks due to their high defense, so the less the wand of flock is used, the better and quicker for the hero). Also, switches, portals and sheep in Sokoban floors are retextured: a) switches and portals into square tiles with different symbols on them: b) white sheep into white boxes with arrows representing to what direction the boxes/ former sheep can move (+, x, ↔), and black sheep into red boxes with a bomb symbol on them. Nevertheless, they all function the same as their portal, switch and sheep equivalents in Sprouted. The white boxes change their available directions each time they are moved on a "change box trap" (it is not really a trap, as it does not do anything harmful) or a fleecing trap from ↔ to +, and from + to x, and they eventually become unmovable sheep boxes (which interestingly can’t activate switches at all, when moved by a Wand of Flow). Like the Wand of Telekinesis in Sprouted, the Wand of Flow can be used in SPS-PD's Sokoban floors to move boxes and even the normally unmovable sheep around, saving again the hero from the use of the wand of flock. Lastly, like Sprouted, the Sokoban puzzle floors block Magic Mapping from blue berries, Levitation from potions or the upgraded dew vial, but not Scrolls of Magic Mapping or Mind Vision either from potions or the dew vial. If a Sokoban floor is repeated, there will not be a unique item or rare items like Scrolls of Upgrade in some chests anymore (but instead 1 gold in these chests), like Sprouted, but the chests with gold loot will be equally generous (chests contain randomly from 390 to 490 gold each). Lastly, Sprouted’s Flying Protectors that spawn when a wand of flock is used are renamed to Wisdom Protectors, and Animated Statues are renamed to Sokoban Protectors, but have no other difference with their Sprouted equivalents, apart from a higher defense to physical attacks and a lower defense in magical attacks. Because the Wand of Flock or the Sokoban sheep can't activate Sokoban special and unique item switches (the ones with the $ sign) anymore, but are only able to disarm traps, the unique item Spectacles of Sprouted's Sokoban 2 is no longer obtainable, but unique items in Sokoban 1 (Towel), 3 (Auto Potion - same with Sprouted’s Auto Potion but with a different sprite) and 4 (Whistle - same with Sprouted’s Pet Whistle but with a different sprite) still are. Even if the Spectacles were available, they'd be almost useless because the Vault and Dragon Cave pages are also removed, so there is no point any more in burning bookshelves with Spectacles, like there is in Sprouted. Therefore, as the burnt Bookshelves is SPS-PD can drop scrolls (see General Mod Introduction - Misc. Section for details), the hero should burn bookshelves as early as he/she has available items to do so, and not wait until he/she visits Sokoban 2. Also the Towel has lost much of its usefulness, due to the removal of the Dolyahaven mines from SPS-PD, but it is obtained in Sokoban 1, which is extremely easy to solve and is still useful against the Demon Blood bleeding debuff from Bokoblins and other enemies. Sweet Home / Safe Room (Floor 50) Unlike Sprouted the Sweet Home page is sold at the floor 6 shop, and not dropped by a Gnoll Archer. The former Safe Room apart from being renamed is now much different than before, being more spacious and hosting many more rooms than before. Additionally, it comes with an alchemy pot and a number of chests; they mostly contain gold, but can contain Scrolls of Upgrade and one always comes with a Lucky Charm (SPS-PS's equivalent of the Ring of Wealth). It offers more features than in Sprouted, so the Safe Room will be a bit more useful than before until Dolyahaven is reachable, where there is also an alchemy pot, and the grass also regrows each time the hero visits it, as well as over time during the hero’s visit. List of different Rooms in the Safe Room *Heroes spawn in a wide room at the top, which has a decorational tent in the middle. *There are small rooms to the left and right, which are as perfect as possible for watering once some grass is put inside of them via planting a seed. Note that it's still really hard to maintain planting without losing Dew overall, without an upgraded Ring of Haste and Greaves of Nature combined, due to the hefty Dew cost of planting. *Down below is an even larger room that branches out to five other rooms (it is the room where the room is standing in the picture). *On the left and right are tall but empty rooms. *The lower left room is small, and contains an Alchemy Pot useful for cooking and brewing. *At the bottom is a 4x3 room filled with grass. It's not quite as ideal as a repurposed small room. *The lower right room is completely filled with water. Dolya Town / Dolyahaven (Floor 55) Unlike Sprouted the Dolya Town page is sold at the floor 11 shop, and not dropped by Shadow Yog. Apart from being renamed to Dolya Town, Dolyahaven has had so many changes that it has gained an entire new purpose. Now that the Dolyahaven Mines have been completely removed, and with Dolya Town's page now being found in the Caves shop, this little village has become a town for the player to train him/herself, interact with almost 40 NPCs (the vast majority of them totally new) and accept new quests. However, it is initially rather restricted; as the hero progresses through the dungeon, more things are added into Dolya Town. Additionally, all its shops are restocked after the player leaves. NPCS Instead of generic villager NPCs, Dolyahaven is inhabited with a variety of friendly characters, most of which are references to developers or pixel artists of other Pixel Dungeon mods, including all that have influenced SPS-PD, but also references to other games. Someone not familiar with the variety of PD mods, could really use Dolya Town as a fun introduction to the subject matter. Although a wiki page about a roguelike game is apparently not the most appropriate place for literary or social theory, it should be noted that SPS-PD is an excellent example of intertextuality and multiculturalism in both its NPCs' references and the multiethnic character of its holiday weapons. map in this section's end marks the NPCs with a steady location with their respective number. 1) 931451545: A translator that helped translate Shattered PD into Chinese. They wanders around the map, introducing theirself when talked to or says that he was king of that union. 2) Alive Fish: A friendly, decorative fish that bubbles all day long in a pod northeast of Dolya Town. 3) Bilboldev: Developer of Skillful Pixel Dungeon. He mentions Skillful's skill system, campaign, and Hatsune's sacrifice, a lore element of his mod. 4) ConsideredHamster's Mimic: The pet of the developer who built Yet Another Pixel Dungeon, he asks for pineapples and $1 to eat. 5) Cooker M.O.S.: After the hero has eaten 40 food items, Cooker opens a food store. This includes many of the food items that are normally obtained only via cooking. In Dolya Town he doesn't say anytthing, but in Festival Land, where he also appears, he says that before he started playing this game, he was an adventurer, and asks the hero if he/she needs some food, but does not sell anything. 6) Curse Ankh - Union hunter: Shouts "Burn! Purify! For Sargerat's great expedition!", probably a reference to the World of Warcraft Sargeras character. Curse Ankh is also located in Spring Festival Land, where he asks also the hero: "Do you need a drink or pet food? Just kidding!". 7) Dachhack: Developer of Sprouted Pixel Dungeon, who says that the new Sprouted is in test phase and he is waiting for that. He also says that the halo above his head is a reference to Deistic Pixel Dungeon, a mod of Sprouted. 8) Fruit Cat: This NPC is hidden behind a single burnable wall that is behind a statue, so Seeds of Firebloom can't destroy it. It sells every Bomb type, as well as Ankhs and Honey Pots. It won’t appear if less than 250 mobs have been killed. It says that after Coconut had left, it bought the shop and now sells bombs. 9) G2159687: Developer of Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon, who describes it as an easier and bug-fixed version of Sprouted (which is a rather accurate description). Sometimes, when spoken to, he will offer a key to a hotel room which is adjacent to his in exchange for 100 gold. This room contains four treasure chests (that usually contain Dark Gold, but also Phase Pitchers and Starflower seeds, so be sure to open them) and a bed that can be slept in to instantly restock empty tiles in the stores in Dolya Town, as the bed makes Dolya Town reload (that key can also open the room that is located on the west part of Dolya Town and Locastan is standing outside of it, that it also contains chests but does not allow sleeping). The restocking only affects the spaces where items were bought and only works once for each visit. Unsold items won't change. G2159687 is also located in Spring Festival Land, says the same things and offers also a key to the hero, but there is no point in the hero buying it, as there are no locked doors in Festival Land, 10) Geological Surveyor Xavier251998: Pixel artist and secondary developer of Lovecraft Pixel Dungeon. He looks like a pixel art version of Jason Voorhees from the "Friday the 13th" film series and drops a chargrilled meat when the player first talks to him. Afterwards he gives a warning about the dragon in the mine site, which stopped him from continuing his geological researches. Xavier251998 is also located in Spring Festival Land, drops again a chargrilled meat, when the hero first talks to him, but this time he talks about the glorious past of Dolya Town, when there was a lot of income from magic ore exports. 11) Hate Sokoban: It looks like a pink "my little pony" character and advises the player to use the Wand of Flock in sokoban puzzles and also to summon a pet fairy by zapping a mob soul with the wand. In Festival Land, where it also appears, it also says that it came here to test the game, and that it is fun. 12) Jinkeloid - Union president: Reddit user, who says that in this place freezing will deal more damage. He is also located in Festival Land and says also that the union is now just a tourist spot. 13) Juh9870: Developer of Moonshine Pixel Dungeon, who talks about his Moonshine-brewing grandpa that thinks that dreams are forbidden, a reference to two withdrawn mods that Juh9870 was involved with, Dreamful PD and Forbidden PD. 14) Locastan: Developer of Goblins Pixel Dungeon, looks like a goblin and insists that the lamp he is holding is not crap but a sophisticated adventuring tool, and actually it is Unleashed Pixel Dungeon (on which Goblins Pixel Dungeon was based). 15) Maintainer S.O.F.S.: He looks like a cat, but he is described as a priest and the only repairman of Dolya Town. He wanders around Dolya Town, but when he is spoken to he wants to talk with the hero about the heavenly father Kesulu, most probably a reference to the chinese pronounciation of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulu. Maintainer S.O.F.S. is also located in Spring Festival Land, where he talks again about Kesulu, but also mentions that a dreamer forgets many things of the day during the night, and complains that he feels tired because of all the things he has to fix. 16 Northwest Shopkeeper: See shops section just below. 17) Nyrdie: The little red mascot from the main menu of Remixed Dungeon that represents the developer of that mod, NYRDS, and advises you to never forget to brush your teeth. It is next to a shopkeeper that, after the player has obtained a level +12 or higher item, sells cheap but strong items like seeds of phase pitcher, starflower, and upgrade eater, as well as other items like pet food, regular potions, and regular scrolls. 18) Oldnewstwist: Pixel artist and secondary developer of Deistic Pixel Dungeon. A friendly gnoll NPC from a peaceful gnoll tribe, who is cold because the hostile dungeon gnolls ripped up his clothes and left him almost naked. A new set of Gnoll Clothes can be obtained by defeating the new Miniboss, the Gnoll King, in the Treasure Map challenge level. Once he gets the clothes, he opens up a shop of his own. He's hidden in a secret room in the back of Cooker M.O.S.'s store. After his quest is completed, he will sell a single holiday weapon like a Christmas Tree the next time the player sees him (see the weapons section for a full list of holiday weapons). All the weapons that Oldnewstwist sells are very interesting, as they refer to different world cultures and religions and give the game a multicultural feel, which must certainly be applauded as a developer’s decision in general. Nevertheless, they are also all Tier 1 weapons, sold for 2500 gold and with the lowest upgrade rate, and by the time the hero will be able to give Oldnewstwist the Gnoll Clothes, he will have no practical use for any of these weapons, apart from decorating the Safe Room for Christmas, Halloween or the Chinese Spring Festival. The only useful holiday weapons are the Toy Gun, which is also sold in the floor 1 shop for 500 gold though, and to a small degree the Test Weapon which is strong only against the Doly Town scarecrows. 19) Otiluke: Only available after defeating the true final boss, Zot, and an NPC already familiar from the Sprouted lore. He shares his enjoyment about finally visiting his hometown. The player can bug him until he gives up an Amulet of Yendor. Yes, "an" Amulet; he has multiple that he can hand out. Details about Otiluke are scattered in most of the mod's pages. 20) Pet Dealer Lery: It looks like the Baby Fire Elemental from Shattered’s Old Wandmaker quest and the Chaos Elemental of SPS-PD. It opens its shop only to those who have used 5 souls (not necessarily hatched 5 pets, but opened 5 souls). It sells either a single Random Soul, a specific Soul of Mob that can grant a single mob that a Mob Soul can give (for example a Soul of Web or a Soul of Green Dragon), or a normal Mob Soul. Pet Dealer Lery is also located in Spring Festival Land, where he says "I sell eggs here" and asks the hero "Are you cool?", but does not sell anything. 21) Rawberry - Chairman of the Union: She claims to be a magical princess from another dimention. Also proclaims that friendship is magic and that the world is still the same, even if there's less in it. It is most probably a reference to Rawberry Preserves, a character from the Gray Garden game series. Rawberry is also located in Spring Festival Land and says the same things. 22) Ren: He is described by the game as a Chinese developer who loves East Project (a translation of the Touhu Project title, which a bullet hell shoot em' up video game) and tries to mix it with his Shattered mod. He gives the hero the Challenge Book, when the hero has at least one challenge page in his/her inventory and a Reimus Goei weapon, if he/she interacts with Ren with all four challenge reward bags in his/her inventory. He first introduces himself with "Nice to see you, I'm Ren. You find my message on that challenge picture, right? Take this Challenge book, it can help you.". Afterwards, he will either ask "What does Usami-Renko mean?" (answer: a character from the forementioned Touhu Project game) or say "Well, I like teas, no matter what tea it was" and "If i have time, I will tell you a story about the best place in my world." Ren is also located in Spring Festival Land and says the same things there. 23) Rune Scholar Lynn: Appears after the player gives her a Dew Mushroom in the mining caves. She says that she has already activated the altar in the middle building, which allows the hero to convert three Magic Stones into a Tier 6 Weapon. She also wonders what would she do next. Lynn is also located in Spring Festival Land and says the same things there. 24) Rustyblade - Battle master: He says that he is a master and that Attack Up, Attack Down, Defense Up, Defense Down are basic buffs. Rustyblade is also located in Spring Festival Land and says the same things there. 25) Sadsaltan: Developer of Moonshine Pixel Dungeon that wanders around the village. He invites the player to his saloon, "Moonshine Dungeon", gives the hero his business card (in text only), and asks him/her to share a beer with him later and shares his thoughts about the dungeon. He concludes that when a man has money in his pocket, he begins to appreciate peace. 26) Secretary kostis12345: A depiction of reddit user kostis12345, who has helped in writing these SPS-PD wiki pages. She either asks the hero if he/she has seen the mayor, because they have lots of things to do or advises him/her to visit these wiki pages, if he/she has any questions about the game. She concludes with a rather random "Come on Teletubby, teleport us to Mars!", which is a reference to a quote of american drag queen Tammie Brown. Kostis12345 is also located in Spring Festival Land and has a small shop there which sells one artifact each time the hero visits the Land, but says the same things as in Dolya Town. 27) Shattered Flame Blast: Looks like a male mage, and either shouts "Me!" aggressively or says that he wants to burn something. Shatered Flame Beast is also located in Spring Festival Land where he says also that if a target is burning, it will move fast. 28) Shattered Pixel Dungeon: The logo of the mod itself, which is described as the most succesful pixel dungeon mod. It is standing next to a tent and tells about its developer, Evan Debenham, that he is so obsessive about fixing what's broken in it, that he doesn't know what to say. It is also located in Festival Land where it says the same things and also welcomes the hero. 29) Tempest102: He is described as a survival master, is also standing next to a tent and says either "prprprprprpr" or "I live in this tent so that I can stalk Evan every day and night. Just kidding!". He is also located in Festival Land where he says the same things. 30) The Mayor Noodlemire: A depiction of reddit user Noodlemire , developer of Chancel Pixel Dungeon , who has also helped in writing these SPS-PD wiki pages. He says at first to the to hero to come back again later to find more stuff, and later that Dolya Town was a great town but because of the enviromental pollution, lot of people left. 32) Trainer Rain: Appears after the player has obtained level 40. Next to him are two mobs, a passive Test Mob, and a Clockwork Scarecrow that becomes hostile if attacked. Trainer Rain also sells Scrolls of Upgrade, as well as scroll-like items that can boost the hero's Accuracy, Evasion, or Magic Power by one point each, and are titled "Learn How to Attack", "Learn How to Dodge", and "Learn How to Use Magic", respectively. He asks the hero if he wants to train himself/herself and advises him/her to check his/her DPS on that scarecrow (he means apparently the passive Test Mob to the left). 33) Treasure Hunter S.M.R.: He is described as a tester from antoher world and a demon eye. Appears once all rings have been identified, he is located in the left part of the Cooker M.O.S.'s store, says that he is not human but a treasure hunter, and asks the hero if he/she needs some treasure. He sells unique items, like armor kits or adamant items. In Festival Land he appears regardless of the rings identified, says the same things, but doesn't sell anything. 34) TypedScroll: Developer of Lovecraft Pixel Dungeon and of other less known mods, who is described as looking like an error, probably because of the high frequency of bugs in his mods. He asks you to have confidence in his mod. He's located next to a shopkeeper that, after the player has obtained a level +12 or higher item, regularly sells expensive rare items like Scrolls of Upgrade, Magic Stones, Runic Blades etc. 34)' Udawos': Developer of the Pioneer game (a sci-fi spinoff of Pixel Dungeon), who introduces himself, asks the player if he/she has played Pioneer before, and talks about how his game is an RPG game instead of a roguelike. 35) UNIST HeXA: A blue floating crystal that is described as the developer of UNIST Pixel Dungeon, who thinks that the player has never heard about this mod before. It also says the mod can only be downloaded in South Korea (not true, it is available for download in various sites, just not in the Play Store) but its code can still be found in GitHub. 36) Watabou: Developer of the original Pixel Dungeon, he says that he is still there in spirit, even though he has not updated Pixel Dungeon for three years now and he also advises the player to try the other games he has made like Patient Rogue. He appears after the Dwarf King is defeated and for some unknown reason he spawns in a wall. 37) West Shopkeeper: See shops section just below. Dolya Town Shops All shops are totally restocked in every hero’s visit and their empty tiles, after the hero has bought an item, are refilled once after the hero sleeps in the hotel room. Cooker M.O.S.’s shop (NPC 5): It is located at the northeast of the town and opens after the player eats 40 foods. It sells various food items, both found/dropped in the dungeon (but not raw materials like monster meat, mystery meat and dungeon nuts or their grilled/toasted/frozen version) or produced only through cooking – the recipes for some of the most powerful cooked items (Hamburger, Perfect food) require a +10 Alchemist’s Toolkit, so the hero might find very valuable food items there that he/she can’t obtain otherwise. Its prices are rather random, rather valuable food items like Foamed beverage or Ice cream can be sold for 50 to 100 gold and rather useless like Gel for 1250 - also food that contains Honey can be sold up to 12500 gold, but not always. Fruit Cat shop (NPC 8): It sells every bomb type, as well as Ankhs and Honeypots. It appears after 250 mobs have been killed. Oldnewstwist’s shop (NPC 18): It is located in a secret room in the back of Cooker M.O.S.'s store and opens after Oldnewstwist’s quest is completed. It will sell a single holiday weapon for 2500 gold each time the hero visits Dolya Town. North shop / Shop with Nyrdie (NPCs 16, 17): It is located at the northwest of the town and opens after a +12 item is obtained. It sells cheap but valuable items like seeds of phase pitcher, starflower, and upgrade eater, as well as other items like pet food or regular potions and scrolls and even a Mr. Destructo (this in particular for a high price, 2500 gold). Pet Dealer Lery’s shop (NPC 20): It is located just below the Cursed Ankh and the Alive Fish, and opens after 5 souls have been used to summon pets (even if no pets were hatched). It sells souls that give specific pets (for example a Soul of Violet Dargeon that can only summon a Violet Dragon), a Random Soul like the one that comes in a starting hero’s inventory, or a common Soul of Mobs. These are always sold one-at-a-time at the cost of 12500 gold each, except for the Soul of Mobs that is only 1250 gold. Trainer Rain (NPC 32): Not mainly a shopkeeper, nevertheless he sells each time 1 Scroll of Upgrade for 2500 gold, as well as 1 scroll-like item that can boost the hero's Accuracy, Evasion, or Magic Power by one point, each for 500 gold. Treasure Hunter S.M.R. (NPC 33): Appears after all rings have been identified in the left part of the Cooker M.O.S.'s store, and sells a single unique enhancing item, like an adamant armor, wand etc. for 2500 gold. West shop / Shop with Typedscroll (NPCs 34, 37): It is located at the west of the village and opens after a +12 item has been obtained. It sells rare or unique items like Scrolls of Upgrade / Magical Infusion / Regrowth, Magic Stones, Runic Blades, and also regular equipment (weapons, armors, rings, wands etc.), for 2500 to 8000 gold each. Enemies 38) Clockwork Scarecrow: Spawns next to Trainer Rain, after beating the First Yog - this will attack the moment it is engaged, but it isn't capable of dealing much damage, so if its tens of thousands of HP turn out to be too much to handle, it'll only become an inconvenience to the specific visit in Dolya Town. On the first time it is killed, it drops the Heart of Scarecrow, a bag that holds up to 22 different weapons, melee or missile, if the Test Mob has not dropped it alreay. It and the Test Mob are particularly vulnerable to various effects like fire, lightning and explosives that deal maximum-HP-based damage. 39) A Gravestone appears along with Watabou, which spawns four Wraiths that can be farmed for free Scrolls of Upgrade and Scrolls of Magical Infusion. The gravestone appears in every visit in Doly Town, even when it was destroyed in the just previous visit. 40) Guardian Dragon: Another mob with tons of HP, this also comes with a hefty ranged attack that deals poison damage, that fortunately cannot use in melee range. It's the only legitimate safety threat in Dolya Town, but it can only attack if its rest is disturbed in the former Dolyahaven Mines Entrance, hidden behind some burnable bushes in the south west part of the village. On death, it drops the BossRush Challenge, a teleportation item that can take the hero to the BossRush floor. 41) Test Mob: Spawns next to Trainer Rain after Dwarf King's defeat. Not exactly an enemy as It is completely passive and won't attack unless some AI-altering effect like Rage is applied to it. It has tens of thousands of HP and drops the Heart of Scarecrow if the Clockwork Scarecrow has not dropped it aleady. 42) Two piranhas spawn in the pool above the lower right corner of the map after the Dwarf King is defeated. They are very hard to get hit, even by heroes in end-game, but apparently can't resist getting pulled by Ethereal Chains. Spring Festival Land (Floor 66) The Spring Festival Land page is dropped from Yog-Dzewa. This particular Sokoban location is meant to appear only in the period of the year when the Chinese New Year / Spring Festival is celebrated in the final version of SPS-PD, but in the current version it is a permanent Sokoban floor. It is as big as Dolya Town (although 2/3 of its space is occupied by a huge "2019 Spring Festival" sign made by red marble - the 2019 part, and red flower bushes - the spring festival part) but with less population, no quests and with two little shops that sell one thing each. More than half of the NPCs of Dolya Town appear here also, some saying the same things as in Dolya Town, some adding something new (these new exchanges are all mentioned in the Dolya Town NPCs section). Kostis 12345 has also a small shop in the northwest that sells one different artifact in each hero's visit and the other shopkeeper, Coconut, doesn't appear in Dolya Town. Lastly, in the southeast part of Festival Land there is a small column titled "Thank list" that every time the hero interacts with it, it will mention randomly the name of a person that the developer wishes to thank for his/her help. Spring Festival Land has only three unique NPCs: a) "You", an arabic question mark that only says "It is you / It is just you" and wanders around Spring Festival Land, b) Coconut, a metal cat that keeps a small shop in the north of Festival Land, which sells one regular item (a scroll, a weapon etc.) in each hero's visit. It says that it is thinking of summoning a new hero, but it is not sure about it, that It had spent a lot of time to build this place, and that it still has a shop in here. c) the developer of this game hamdz001, who is nevertheless described as a player and not a developer, that tries to fix some error in this world. He asks the player if he/she had seen his cat, Coconut, which is cute and is made from metal, and informs him/her that this town's purpose is to celebrate the Chinese Spring Festival, and altrhough he knows that he and and the player have different cultures and histories, this is just one part of the game (apparently the developer is addressing the engish speaking gamers community, as there is also a chinese version of SPS-PD, in which this statement would not make sense). Hmdzl001 is hidden in a room behind a pathway covered with burnable bushes, and his room also contains one of the two floor's alchemy pots (the other one is next to Treasure Hunter S.M.R. to the north). Energy Core (Floor 67) See the Bosses section in the main mod page. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon